


Info Sheets & Shopping Carts

by rorygrey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot, School, Swearing, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorygrey/pseuds/rorygrey
Summary: this is just a short story that kinda introduces who sean is and how her life goes





	

A calm feeling accumulated in the room, accented by papers shuffling and pencils moving against them. Moments earlier, a teacher had handed out a brief introductory sheet, in hope of learning about his students. He noted two empty desks, side-by-side. Shuffling towards his desk, where his attendance sheet rested, he began running through the names of the present students, wondering who the absentees were.   
  
At the very same moment his eyes scanned across the two names, two kids, one with vibrant purple hair and another with pale blond, came crashing chaotically into the room. _"SHIT SEAN, WHAT KIND OF TURN WAS THAT?!"_ , the blond one exclaimed, exiting the shopping cart he had been sitting in. _"Kar, buddy, you know how I feel about backseat drivers,"_ the other chastised, _"do you think you could do better?"_ The blond boy opened his mouth, as if to retort, before wrinkling his nose and clasping his lips together. The purple-haired girl smirked. _"Just as I thought. Now,"_ she turned to the teacher, extending her hand out towards him in greeting, _"I'm Sean, and my friend here is Karakou. We're sorry for the tardiness. It'll probably happen again."_ She stared expectantly at the teacher, waiting for him to return the handshake.   
  
Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the rest of the students had the same expression as the teacher- bewilderment, surprise, and maybe even a mite of awe. Her smirk grew more prominent upon the observation.   
  
She reached out and grabbed the teachers hand, her impatience getting the better of her. _"Nice to make your acquaintance, sir."_ She promptly sat down in the last empty desk, next to Karakou, the shopping cart abandoned.   
  
The teacher, in his surprise-induced stupor, handed the two tardy students the same introductory sheets before gently pushing the cart out into the hallway and closing the classroom door with a soft click.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to give constructive advice!!


End file.
